All He Wants For Christmas
by Silarcta
Summary: Xemnas really doesn’t want to celebrate xmas on his own and neither does Saïx. Not much else than lemon.


All He Wants For Christmas 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Kingdom Hearts, not Xemnas, not Saïx, nor Vexen or Marluxia. Actually none of the mentioned characters now that I think about it.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Summary: Xemnas really doesn't want to celebrate x-mas on his own and neither does Saïx. Not much else than lemon.

History: It's Christmas! Whoot! And I haven't posted a decent ONESHOT for a long while. Well, time to put an end to that. This isn't much else than lemon… very graphic lemon. You're warned. Merry Christmas everyone

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Xemnas walked quietly down the empty halls of the Castle That Never Was. It was depressing actually. Just walking around with no meaning whatsoever. His gaze drifted past the holly-decorated walls. Why did the other members always insist on decorating the castle for Christmas? Why did he always let them when he knew he'd be the only one alone? He dodged some mistletoe by pure instinct. Mainly Axel and Larxene hanged them around the whole castle, but also with good help from a not so willing Roxas. Axel insisted on dragging him with him on absolutely everything, seeing it was his first Christmas in the Organization. Xemnas grumbled. It wasn't that he didn't like the holiday; it was more the fact that he always spent it alone. Everyone else seemed to be together with one or two others. It was always Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Luxord playing poker down in the basement. They were usually found with a violent hangover the day afterwards. Then it was Axel and Larxene, now accompanied by Roxas, decorating, playing board games and other stuff. Then it was Demyx and Zexion, the first one spending half of the evening trying to get the latter in a good mood. Saïx was never anywhere to be seen. Lastly it was the more suggestive Vexen and Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin had a new _dress_ for the scientist every year. Usually short, strapless dresses Larxene had helped him sew to fit Vexen's shape. Well, no one really saw much of the dresses though. Vexen had the habit of blushing and hiding them as soon as he were given them, but Xemnas had a suggestion that he and the botanist made use of them later in the evenings. It only made the matter of his loneliness much more visible. He spent all holydays alone. Christmas, Easter, Halloween… last Valentine's day he'd been sitting up alone until late on the night watching tragic movies. It was pitiful. As Superior he spent most of his time alone, unless there was some meeting regarding most of the Organization.

A quiet sniff sounded from a door to his left. He halted. What on earth could that be? The door stood slightly open, revealing the beginning of a smaller, darker corridor. Curiosity pulled him towards it. Quietly he sneaked through the small gap, not sure why he was sneaking in his own castle. The corridor was narrow and had only two doors. One was tightly shut but the other stood open, letting a small stream of moonlight to shine across the hallway. He moved slowly towards it and peeked around the corner.

"Saïx?" he said startled. The Luna Diviner was in fact sitting there alone in the otherwise empty room. It was small and dimly lit by moonlight. Number VII was sitting on the floor, leaning towards the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Xemnas??"

The diviner gave his Superior a shocked look. He'd never thought anyone would come across him here. "What are you doing here?"

"What _I_ am doing here?" Xemnas repeated. "What about you? You really shouldn't be sitting here all alone."

Saïx gave a hollow chuckle.

"I always do, Xemnas. Why aren't you together with the others?"

Xemnas stared at him. Did Saïx really sit here alone all Christmas eve? Without thinking about his actions he walked across the room and sat down at Saïx' side. The diviner didn't move an inch. Obviously he had nothing against the company.

"Why aren't you with the others?" he repeated with stoic face and voice. He didn't look at Xemnas, just stared out in the air in front of him.

"You're not the only one to be alone," the Enigmatic Man said, regarding Saïx' handsome profile. "Do you always sit here?"

There was a pause. The diviner still didn't look at him.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Why? Why here and not join the others?"

Finally Saïx turned towards him. His eyes were slightly glazed.

"And what about you? Why don't you if you're so alone?" he asked, a bit cold but it was easy to see that his tone was forced.

"I suppose I just don't think I belong among any of them…"

"Then you have my reason too," Saïx said, turning away again. They were silent for a while. Still, Xemnas felt much better just having someone around him. A sting of pain hit him as he thought of the diviner being alone here. After what seemed like fifteen minutes Saïx spoke again.

"I suppose we don't really belong anywhere… neither of us…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I cannot find my place. With or without heart."

Xemnas thought for a moment. Then suddenly he pulled Saïx close.

"You will find it one day," Xemnas mumbled. Saïx gave wide eyes at first, but as his Superior didn't say anything else he snuggled onto him. _I think I just did_, he thought, but his mouth remained shut. Xemnas would never accept him.

"I know what it's like… to be alone," Xemnas continued. At those words Saïx wrapped an arm around Xemnas' waist, as to test how far he could go. His Superior didn't seem to mind. Quite the contrary actually, seeing his embrace tightened. The diviner looked at him again, and their eyes met for a long moment. Even though there was no real emotion, those yellow orbs held so much more that the emptiness they usually had. It was strange, yet beautiful. Minutes passed. Saïx couldn't get enough of his Superior's amber pools. They were magnificent, but he was forced to tare his gaze away as he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye and looked up.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked quietly, and a bit disappointed.

"Mistletoe," Saïx said, pointing upwards. Xemnas followed his gaze to the ceiling.

"Damn, I hate those things."

"You don't like kissing?" Saïx asked with a smirk.

"Remember two years ago, when Axel got so drunk?" Xemnas said with a grim expression.

"Yes?"

"Let's just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong moment. I've been avoiding those things ever since."

"Ah, so it's just men you have something against," Saïx concluded, giving a low snicker.

"No, it's more alcohol," Xemnas grumbled. Before he knew it, Saïx had moved, flipping gracefully over to settle on his lap, leaning towards him.

"Saïx!! What are you-?"

"Don't worry, I haven't been drinking," the diviner chuckled as he cupped his cheeks. Slowly and softly he met the other's lips. Xemnas almost forgot how to think, but as his shock lifted he tilted his head to give the alien feeling access. He had never kissed a man before. It felt good, and it never ended. Then he felt the diviner's tongue against his lips, prying them open. He more than willingly let him. Saïx roamed his Superior's mouth, cherishing the moment. He doubted it would come again. He wanted him so much he almost couldn't control himself. _Don't ruin anything now_, he told himself, holding back a moan. This was what he had wanted and yearned for all his nights alone. He wanted Xemnas, had always done. He would make this last as long as he managed.

He was too absorbed in Xemnas' mouth to register exactly where his hand was wandering. He didn't realize before he had taken a firm grip on his Superior's hind. Xemnas pulled away and gasped, Saïx retrieving his hand immediately, blushing slightly. _Well done. You kiss and GROPE your Superior! Well done!_ Saïx thought, ashamed at his own pathetic needs.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, panting. Xemnas waited until he regained his breath before he answered.

"I need air… that's all…"

Xemnas gave a vague smile, a small blush visible on his beautiful features. He never thought kissing a man would be so wonderful. Saïx on the other hand, shifted in discomfort, realising he was sitting on his Superior's lap, and that the other was most certainly fully aware of his growing arousal. Xemnas noticed the diviner's uncertainty and mentally grinned evilly as he bucked his hips. Saïx yelped and latched onto his neck. _Perfect_, Xemnas thought and tilted number VII's chin up, claiming his lips again. He sucked lightly on his pale bottom lip before craving enterance. Saïx obliged with a mental whoop, his hands travelling once again. Only this time he was fully aware of his doings as he once again found the round flesh of his Superior's ass, a bit more courageous than last time as repayment for the other's rude actions. Xemnas pulled away startled as Saïx squeezed his buttocks lightly.

"Nice ass," Saïx said with a malicious smirk, and leaned in close. "I like it," he murmured, his voice as seductive as he could manage. He needed Xemnas _now_.

"You do remember whose lap you are sitting on?" Xemnas asked dangerously, his eyes narrowing. He was just acting, but good enough to make Saïx believe he had been offended.

"It was meant as a compliment," Saïx muttered, ashamed and looking away. A nearly invisible pout was actually displayed on his face.

"Adorable…" Xemnas mumbled to himself. The diviner gave him an ugly look as he realised he'd been tricked. Xemnas only smirked, but it transformed into a yelp as Saïx' hands went to rest over his crotch. He leered lustfully at him before stroking him ghostly.

"I want you Xemnas. _Now_," he murmured. "I've _ached_ for this way too long. I need you."

Xemnas stared at the other for his confession, not sure what to do. The stroking was more than distracting enough. Saïx knew exactly what he was doing. The Enigmatic Man gave a soft moan. His pants were getting a bit too tight. Saïx eventually removed his hand and grinded their hips together, feeling the other's arousal. Xemnas groaned, still not sure how to act. He should have been disgusted by the insane proposal. The mere thought of two men kissing had always seemed repulsive to him before. Perhaps as a nobody he didn't care about gender any longer. His erection spoke for itself. He gave a loud, willing moan as Saïx moved, lowering him to the floor. Saïx, now settled atop his knees, unzipped his cloak with his teeth, throwing the offending cloth away. His hands had returned to stroking his Superior's crotch as he placed butterfly kisses along his neck and collarbone. Xemnas sat up abruptly.

"I hope you don't expect me to let you take me, Saïx. I will not be submissive to anyone," he said, clearly making his point. Saïx halted for a moment.

"I'll let you take me then," he said. He wanted this too much to let a meaningless power struggle ruin it. "Tonight I am yours, in any way you want," he said at last. Xemnas smirked. Saïx really _was_ desperate. Why, he did not understand, but being lusted for so madly felt good. He wanted Saïx too, and knowing it was mutual, seeing him close to begging was something he would never grow tired of.

"Excellent," Xemnas said. His eyes gleamed deviously. "Now, strip!"

Before Saïx knew it, he had been pushed back against the wall, his clothing thrown to the floor. Xemnas left him in his underwear and placed hot kisses along his chest.

"Boxers?" he asked suddenly.

"What did you expect? Thongs?" Saïx asked. His yellow eyes were almost rolling into his skull by pure ecstasy. His Superior chuckled quietly.

"Consider that next time," he replied and removed his gloves. Saïx whimpered as he felt the other's hands to his arousal.

"Something wrong Saïx?" Xemnas asked with a malicious grin.

"N-no… Please… don't stop…"

Xemnas kept on stroking but more gentle now, making the diviner squirm. How could Saïx be so open? Wasn't it just lust? Perhaps not…

"You're not cold?" he asked with more care than his voice had held in many years.

"I'll manage," Saïx said, groaning as his Superior squeezed him slightly. The diviner nudged a knee between the other's legs, rubbing it slowly up against his thighs, showing his urge for release. Xemnas gave a soft moan before he dipped his tongue into his navel. But as he was about to pull down the diviner's boxers he stopped completely. Saïx looked at him with confused eyes. _Please, don't say he's leaving me…_

"Saïx I…" Xemnas began. He wasn't sure how the other would react to what he was to say. "I've never done this… with a man…"

Saïx blinked at him.

"Never?"

"Not with a man… no. Just don't get disappointed."

It cost much for Xemnas to say those words, and Saïx understood as much.

"I would never have guessed…. You seem to know exactly what you are doing, there is no way I'll be disappointed," the diviner said truthfully and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He would never have believed his Superior would open up this much to him. He had imagined that if this was ever to happen it'd be a short and rough once-in-a-lifetime happening, not a cherished moment of passionate union. But the latter was exactly what it was starting to look like. As they parted, gasping for breath he decided he'd let his own release wait. He lowered them to the floor, getting Xemnas underneath him again. He sucked hard on a nipple as he undid the other's pants. Xemnas gasped, feeling the diviners tongue twirling around the sensitive flesh, making it hard and red.

"Consider this your Christmas present," Saïx said with a leer as he left the nipple to venture south. Xemnas swallowed thickly.

"Does that mean I have to give you something too?" he asked, pretending to be displeased so he wouldn't lose his head at the situation. "You are always so difficult to buy for."

"That's because you are the only thing I ever wanted," Saïx said, freeing the other from the last piece of clothing. "Oh, Xemnas… I didn't know you went commando!" he exclaimed in clear excitement over his lover's naked form. His eyes simply couldn't get enough.

"You like what you see?" Xemnas asked with a smirk at the other's wide orbs.

"I was addicted ever since I saw your face the first time. After this there is no getting rid of me," Saïx murmured.

"As if I'd ever want you to lea-Aaaaah!"

Xemnas gasped as Saïx' hot mouth closed around his arousal. His hands clawed feverishly at the floor as the diviner sunk down to the hilt of his shaft. Slowly he took in his Superior's length, wanting him to enjoy it as much as possible. A pleasured moan escaped the other as Saïx began bobbing his head up and down. The diviner wasn't sure why, but he knew that the only way he could ever feel whole again was to be with Xemnas. He lived to please his Superior. Xemnas groaned, thrusting his hips upwards, begging the diviner not to stop. Saïx was in complete ecstasy, being allowed this. It was _he_ who summoned those goddamn sexy sounds from the Enigmatic Man. He alone was chosen to satisfy him. Xemnas bucked his hips, releasing with a scream of pleasure.

The diviner slowly let go of him, licking the head of his manhood teasing before he lifted his head to meet his Superior's eyes. The taste of his lover would always be something cherished to him.

Xemnas was shaking after his recent orgasm, his eyes closed. No woman had ever given him this pleasure.

Saïx stealthily crawled over him and kissed his forehead, grinding their hips together. Xemnas gave another groan at the contact and clawed at Saïx' boxers.

"I want to see you," he murmured.

"Oh, is that all?" Saïx replied with a smirk and sat up, letting his Superior free him from the offending clothing, throwing it aside. He closed his eyes as he felt Xemnas' hands tracing over his rear and stroked his painful arousal lightly before he seized his hips firmly and pressed him to the floor.

"All this tension and you didn't tell," Xemnas murmured. The diviner gave a soft moan as his Superior's hand closed around his throbbing erection. A sharp pant escaped him as Xemnas began pumping him in a slow, steady tempo.

Everything seemed to go slow, but neither minded. All thoughts of being abandoned had left them. The longer it lasted the better, Saïx thought, even if the tension was close to unbearable. He'd take it for Xemnas, even though a part of him was screaming for his Superior to just fuck him already. This was their night, the night he had waited for all this time. He groaned, arching onto Xemnas' hand. By now, the Enigmatic Man's fingers were slick with pre-cum. A small whimper escaped him before he arched again. Xemnas captured his lips, muffling his cry as he climaxed.

Xemnas pulled the shaking diviner close, both moaning at the first contact of their lengths. Sweaty skin pressed together. He could never get enough of this. Saïx trailed soft kisses along his Superior's neck, his hands raking through his silver hair, signalling he was ready.

"It's cold. The floor wont be very comfortable," Xemnas murmured.

"I don't care, I want you now," Saïx said, more interested in nibbling on the other's neck than anything else at the moment. Xemnas gave a low moan. Nevertheless he opened a portal, teleporting them to his own dark room.

They landed in a heap next to his bed, one tangle of sweaty limbs.

"Close, but you need to practice your accuracy," Saïx chuckled.

"It's not _that _easy to concentrate while having you groping my rear," Xemnas replied sourly.

"I just can't get my hands off you," the diviner said, his eyes gleaming as his hands snaked around the other's waist, but his Superior seized his wrists and crushed their lips together.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," he panted. With a smile, Saïx latched onto his neck and let himself be carried to the bed. They joined in another breathtaking kiss before the diviner leaned back and spread his legs, allowing his Superior full enterance. It was then Xemnas began hesitating.

"Saïx, I…"

A sudden realisation of the situation had hit him. He was about to fuck his second-in-command… A man… Saïx. Of all nobodies he chose his second-in-command. Why? What would happen tomorrow? Would they just go on like nothing ever happened?

"I knew it," Saïx muttered to himself and sat up. A sad expression came to his face.

"Saïx, what…?"

"It's always the same!" Saïx said frustrated and stood up, the moonlight illuminating his perfect features. "People use me and leave me, so it has always been."

He didn't look at Xemnas, but if he had he would have seen equal sadness.

"Is that it? You judge me after what others has done to you?"

Xemnas felt hurt and sad at the same time, knowing what Saïx had experienced.

"No… You're different. You wont even fuck me," the diviner muttered and opened a portal to leave, but Xemnas held him back, seizing his wrist.

"Is that what you think?" he asked angry. "You might want to hear the reason I hesitate before you make such conclusions."

Saïx looked back coldly, but his gaze softened at his Superior's naked form.

"No… You are the last one I need to hear it from," Saïx said with a vague smile, hot tears filling his eyes.

"Hear what…?"

"I'm a monster, cold and indifferent. No one could ever like me."

Xemnas stared at the Luna Diviner. To him, Saïx had always been flawless. Seeing him completely stripped, his features perfect, the moonlight illuminating his pale, sweaty skin made the statement sound completely ridiculous.

"Saïx… who told you that? The one who did couldn't have known you very well," Xemnas said quietly. The diviner sat down by his side and met his gaze.

"I don't understand… why are you being so good to me? We don't have hearts… we cannot care."

"And still I do, just like you care about what others has done to you. I've always chosen to follow my illusions, seeing I cannot have real emotion… My illusions tell me that I love you."

Saïx suddenly gave a grin and looked away.

"What?" Xemnas asked, irritated at the reaction to his confession.

"It's just getting a bit too… dramatic to suit my taste."

"Then what _does_ suit your taste?" Xemnas asked with a smirk, leaning onto the other.

"Before you molest me further I'd like to know exactly why you were hesitating before," Saïx said. Xemnas blushed slightly, a sudden awareness of his nudity coming to his mind.

"This is rather new to me, remember?"

"Stop that ranting! It's not like you never got laid before!" the diviner yelled, agitated at the fact that that he had believed it was a rejection. "Look," he said as he calmed down. "There is no need to feel uncomfortable around me. If there's anything bothering you, ask."

"I… Okay…"

Xemnas suddenly went a deeper shade of red as Saïx' hands slid up the insides of his thighs. A hungry growl escaped him as he pressed Saïx back down on the bed, licking his collarbone. He placed soft kisses up his neck, sucking teasingly on the diviner's jaw before he met his lips and grinded their naked bodies together. Saïx moaned into his mouth, allowing his Superior's tongue enterance, his own slithering out to meet him.

Saïx tore away, panting.

"I've waited long enough. I need you _now._"

"Remember whom you're trying to command," Xemnas said with a smirk, kissing the tip of his nose.

"You're not making me beg? Are you?" Saïx asked with a small pout, rolling over so he freed himself from Xemnas. Making sure the other could see his fully exposed body he gently guided four of Xemnas' fingers into his mouth.

"Looks like I'm not," Xemnas said, closing his eyes as he felt the other's tongue twirling around his fingertips. Slowly. Always slow. When satisfied, he pulled away.

"No need to be careful, Xemnas. I've been submissive before."

"Oh… I never would have guessed," Xemnas said with a chuckle and trailed his hand down Saïx' body. His expression went from amusement to concentration. The Luna Diviner smiled as he spread his legs again. His hand found Xemnas' and guided him to his enterance, pushing in the first finger.

"I trust you," Saïx whispered and let go, shifting his hands to rest at his sides. Xemnas bit his bottom lip but remained calm and slid deeper inn. The diviner didn't seem to notice too much and so he pushed in another one. A small groan escaped Saïx as he made scissoring movements with his fingers.

"Good… hnnnn… deeper…" he breathed. Xemnas obliged and pushed in further, adding another finger. Saïx gave a sudden gasp and writhed under him.

"I-I didn't hurt you?" Xemnas asked startled.

"No… p-please… do it again," Saïx begged. Xemnas obliged, having the diviner see stars as he hit his prostate again, pushing in the last finger.

"Ghawd! Deeper!"

Saïx was in full ecstasy once again, jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine, dulling the faint pain completely.

"I think that… that should suffice," he gasped. Xemnas nodded with a frown of concentration. The whole séance of preparation was rather new and awkward to him. Finally he removed his fingers and positioned himself.

"Ready?" Xemnas asked, kissing his sweaty forehead.

"I was from the day I met you," Saïx murmured, locking his legs around Xemnas' waist, bracing himself. He groaned of pleasure as his Superior pushed inside his enterance, panting as he felt him sink into him slowly. There was a pause as Xemnas was fully sheeted, deep in. A shudder ran through the diviner. This was really happening, there was no turning back now. They shared another kiss before Xemnas began rocking into him, quickly building a steady rhythm. Saïx groaned, the feeling of finally having his Superior inside him overwhelming.

"Hnnnn… faster… harder," he begged, arching his hips to meet him at every thrust. Xemnas obliged, moaning into the diviners neck as he speed up. He moved one hand to support Saïx' back, stroking him firmly with the other. Saïx' hands clenched his fists in the sheets as he moaned his lover's name.

No other thought ran through his head. It was only pleasure, a distinct soreness, and the name of the one who brought it upon him.

Suddenly, Saïx shifted his hands to Xemnas' hips, flipping them around so he was atop.

"My turn," he breathed. His voice was ragged from all his groans. "I know you can bounce those perfect hips of yours."

Xemnas gave a startled look, but didn't get to say anything before the diviner had lifted himself as best as he could and slammed into him. Xemnas groaned, a bit surprised but after the second time he bucked his hips, bouncing Saïx up. A grin graced his lips as the diviner almost lost balance. So, Saïx wanted to take charge, did he? The Enigmatic Man thought, but he still grabbed his hips to support him as Saïx slammed into him over and over again, crying out in pure pleasure. As he joined in, moaning at the feeling of his release closing in, he realised it didn't matter any longer, not in this situation.

Saïx screamed out with delight, Xemnas thrusting his hips up to meet him as the diviner came, splattering the other's chest with his cum. Xemnas followed seconds later with a low, guttural roar. The feeling of his Superior's seed deep inside him was the most precious he would ever feel, the diviner thought before he fell limp against Xemnas' sticky chest, panting heavily. As he regained his breath he sat up, carefully unsheathing himself. Once settled on his knees he began licking his own cum off of his Superior. Xemnas was still panting. Saïx had literally knocked the air out of him, nevertheless, as the diviner finished cleaning him he pushed him down against the sheets and returned the favour. It surprised him that he could enjoy a man's taste like this as he trailed his lips along Saïx' stomach making him shiver. He placed soft kisses up the diviner's pale skin until they joined in a passionate kiss.

"So how does it feel to fuck a guy for the first time?" Saïx asked and managed a smirk through his panting.

"No need to speak so crude, is it? I enjoyed it… more than anything," Xemnas said truthfully and fell to his side. He was about to pull the covers over them, but Saïx held him back, tracing a hand ghostly over his Superior's hips.

"You know…" he said in a flat voice. "If I had a heart, I'd cry… of happiness."

"Saïx… You don't mean that…"

"Yes, I do. I never believed you'd ever care to even glance twice at me. This was all I ever wanted."

The diviner offered his lover a faint smile.

"Would you… would you ever leave me, Xemnas?"

The Enigmatic Man carefully pulled him into a tight hug and raked his fingers through the diviner's soft, blue hair.

"Not for a second."

X

"You planned this, didn't you??" Saïx cried out in pure frustration.

"And what if I did?" Xemnas asked, obviously amused. He was sitting in his bed, surveying Saïx' nude form pacing back and forth in his room.

"I can't believe this!!"

"If you don't feel like teleporting down there bare assed you can just borrow some clothes from me," Xemnas said, trying not to laugh. The diviner obviously did not see the humour in the fact that his clothes lay scattered somewhere on the other side of the castle.

"That would look ridiculous! You are taller than me but your arms are shorter."

"It's not that much of a difference," the Enigmatic Man said, arching an eyebrow. "But if that's so, why don't you walk around naked the rest of the day? I certainly wouldn't mind," he chuckled.

"Very funny! I am laughing my heart out!" Saïx said sarcastic, but even so, a slight smile graced his lips as he walked over to Xemnas, leaning onto him.

"I bet you'd liked that, wouldn't you?" he murmured into his Superior's ear.

"It would simplify certain things, yes," Xemnas replied with a devious smirk.

"Things are simple enough as they are right now, wouldn't you say?" Saïx said, still murmuring as he pulled away the covers and settled on his Superior's knees.

"I'd say."

"So, are you going to give me an invitation, or what?"

"You didn't need one last time. You can have anything you want, anytime you want," Xemnas said, running his fingertips over his lover's stomach.

"You're going to get tired," Saïx said gleefully.

"Now, what about your clothes?" Xemnas asked suddenly. The diviner halted, lips parted and tongue on its way out towards his Superior's crotch.

"They can wait," Saïx said. "Merry Christmas, Xemnas."

X

IVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVII

X

Oh, my gawd! I can't believe I wrote that XDXDXD It sure was entertaining though, even if it took a hell of a lot time. I didn't see any reason to sensor this…. Then it wouldn't be much left X3


End file.
